Operation Magic? You Can't Be Serious
by Inkmad567
Summary: When Hecate reveals the wizarding world to the gods, Percy and Nico are sent to Hogwarts to spy on the wizards. But with events in the outside world beyond their control, and a big secret to keep, will it all end in disaster? Rated T just in case.


**A/N : I've been wanting to write one of these for a while now. I think I'll just have some fun with it and maybe make something good along the way!  
Edit: I changed the spacing like ye asked. I hope this is what you meant.**

* * *

Mount Olympus

The gods sat, staring back and forth between Zeus and Hecate, who were in the middle of a heated conversation. Hecate looked annoyed, and kept opening her mouth to try to say something, but she couldn't be heard over Zeus, who was yelling furiously. Thunderclouds were beginning to roll in over New York.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT WASN'T NECESSARY!" he roared. "YOU'VE CREATED A WHOLE NEW _RACE_ OF MORTALS, AND YOU DIDN'T THINK WE SHOULD KNOW?"

"Zeus, if you'd just let me -" Zeus ignored her.  
"Do you realise what you've done? If what you say is true, then they have already gotten above themselves. We have enough trouble with the _heroes_, and at least _they_ recognise us as superior. These _wizards_ don't even know we exist! They think they're all-powerful. More than once it seems they have tried to establish themselves as the master race. If -"

"Brother," Zeus turned to face Poseidon, who seemed amused. "The time for ranting is, I'm afraid, over. We need to think rationally."

"I wasn't ranting…Was I?" Poseidon chose to ignore the question.

"Hecate, please continue." He said.

"Well, as I was saying," she grumbled, "one of these wizards has become very powerful, and, unfortunately, evil. It seemed he had died years ago, when something odd happened. He was defeated by a child, only a year old. Not unusual to us, but among the wizards this child was something of a hero, The Boy Who Lived. He was hidden among mortals for his own protection until he turned eleven and went to the wizard school -"

"They have a SCHOOL?!"

"Yes, my lord, a school. May I continue? Anyway, this evil wizard-he called himself Voldemort, but his name is Tom Riddle-he, uh, came back. Turned out that he never actually died, he was just too weak to do anything. The Boy Who Lived knows Voldemort is back, but it seems no one believes him."

"How evil is this Tom Riddle?" Zeus asked "I've certainly never heard of him."

"Very evil, my lord. For years he and his followers, the Death Eaters, terrorised the wizards, killing many, many mortals."

"Vol de Mort and his death eaters?" Poseidon muttered "Hades is going to have a field day."

"Well," Zeus sighed "It's obvious that something needs to be done. The wizards are out of control, and we need to take drastic action."

"Agreed!" chorused the gods, except for Hecate, who looked annoyed, and Poseidon, who had a worried expression.

"I vote we kill them all!" Ares grinned. Zeus sighed.

"Ares, when will you learn that killing them all is not a solution?"

"I think Ares is right!" Aphrodite said. Ares flashed her a smile.

"Thanks, babe."

"Why don't we just get rid of this Voldemort and then attack them ourselves?" Hera said. Most of the gods nodded at this idea. "If one man can terrify them for  
years, how hard would it be to establish our dominance?"

"I don't think violence is the answer…yet." Athena said carefully "What if we were to observe them first? We can send some spies to infiltrate their community, and when we have enough information we will decide."

"I think that's the best plan I've heard so far" Zeus decided. "All in favour?"  
Most of the gods raised their hands. Zeus nodded. "Then that is what we'll do. I have one question. Where do we get the spies?"

"Leave that to me." Athena smiled.

* * *

**_Camp Half-Blood (Percy's POV)_**

"I wish you'd take this more seriously, " Chiron sighed. Nico and I couldn't answer, we were laughing too hard.

"Vol de mort? D-d-death _eaters_?" Nico was finding it hard to breathe in between laughter.

"W-w-wizards? Wands? _Hog warts_? That was the best joke yet, Chiron!" I managed to get out.

"Percy, I can assure you that this is not a joke. Lives are at stake. If you'd prefer not to go on this quest, I'm sure I can find someone else."

"No way!" I grinned "I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Nico had finally calmed down too, and he agreed.

"Here are your letters of acceptance to Ho- to the school." Chiron said, trying desperately to not set us off again. "You should aim to arrive at the- 'Leaky Cauldron'? That's what it says here, anyway - the day after tomorrow. Nico, is it possible for Percy to shadow-travel with you?"

"Sure."

"You'll have to ask one of the _people_ there where Diagon Alley is. You can use your drachma to buy things, these people can't see through the Mist. This is the platform name for the train, and directions." He handed me a sheet of paper. "School starts on September first. Don't be late. Your suitcases are in your cabins. Hecate has left a wand for each of you in there. You should be able to use them. And…that's all. Be very careful. Even if the - ahem - _wizards_ ask awkward questions, or become suspicious, just keep your mouths shut and _act normal_, if that's possible. You might be joined by some other campers later, but you two are the main people on this mission, as chosen by Athena."  
I wasn't surprised. I mean, nothing says 'stay away from my daughter' like being sent to a boarding school across the ocean.  
Nico was struggling to keep a straight face. When I looked at him, all he did was say one word.

"Wizards."

"Not again!" Chiron yelled " Gods, it's not _that_ funny!"

* * *

"How the Hades are we supposed to find platform nine and _three-quarters_?" Nico growled. I shrugged.

"Maybe if we listen to the people near platform nine. There's bound to be someone talking about it. Hey, I didn't know they let dogs on the train." I pointed to a large, black shaggy dog, which was being followed by a group of people looking really shifty. Nico frowned. "They don't." He set off after the group. I hurried after him.

"Nico, we're going to miss the train. Come on, it's only a dog!"

"You don't seriously want to miss this, do you, Percy? It could be an adventure…"

"Fine!" He'd won me over.  
We followed the group to a waiting room, and were just about to go in after them when I froze. "Nico," I breathed "Look." I pointed to the screen that served as a wall of the room. We could see the silhouette of a dog as it _morphed_ _into a human figure._  
"What the Hades?" Nico grabbed my arm "Percy, we should -" but he never got to finish, because at that moment the people came out of the waiting room and saw us standing there, staring at them. They froze, then pulled out some sticks - er, _wands_- and I knew it was time to go.

"Run!" I yelled, then raced towards platform 9, Nico right behind me, pulling our suitcases behind. Suddenly I realised we were going to crash into the wall. I tried to stop, but it was useless. I winced, and - was on a new platform. Wait, _what_? I didn't have time to think before Nico crashed into me from behind, sending us both to the ground. He scrambled up.

"Come on, Percy!" he panted "I think those guys know how to get here!" He pointed at a sign that said 'Ptlafrom 6 4/3'. I guessed it was supposed to say Platform 9 ¾. We made our way through the crowd to the train, then turned to search for the wizards.

"Over there!" I hissed. The group had come through the wall, a crazy looking man with a false eye strapped to his face leading them. He turned and pointed at me. I grabbed Nico and pulled him into the train. We hurried down the corridor, searching desperately for an empty carriage. I finally saw one and we threw ourselves inside. We raced to the window and looked out. The older wizards were saying goodbye to the kids on the train, and I could see the crazy man's group doing the same to six teenagers, four with amazing red hair and a girl and boy with brown bushy hair and black hair respectively. I sighed in relief. It seemed the adults were leaving.

"Um, excuse me?"

Okay, so maybe the carriage _wasn't _empty.

**A/N: Well, there it is! Not sure how far this can go before it turns into a rambling mess, but it'll be a while yet. The next chapter should be up soon, unless I'm suddenly busy or something. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
